1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to automotive radar systems and, in particular, to an automotive radar sensor module housing having a breather structure which substantially prevents moisture and debris from entering the module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Breather structures or vent structures are commonly used in climate-proof sealing of many electronic devices and modules. In the automotive radar industry, breather structures are used to provide ventilation in radar sensor modules.
A conventional breather or vent is a structure which is coupled to the housing of an electronic module, such as an automotive radar sensor module. The structure typically includes several venting holes and an air-through but water-proof, i.e., semipermeable, material, which in many cases is heat-staked to the module housing.
FIGS. 1-3 illustrate a conventional automotive radar sensor module 10 with a conventional breather structure or vent structure 18. Specifically, FIG. 1 includes a schematic perspective view of a conventional assembled radar sensor module, FIG. 2 includes a schematic perspective view of a portion of the interior of a housing of a conventional radar sensor module; and FIG. 3 includes a schematic top view of the interior of a housing of a conventional radar sensor module. Referring to FIGS. 1-3, module 10 includes a housing 14, which can contain all of the components of radar sensor module 10. For example, housing 14 can contain one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs), cables, connectors, flexprints and/or other forms of interconnects, and/or other electronic devices as required to carry out the operations of radar sensor module 10. Housing 14 can include an integral shelf 25 formed in side walls 20, 22 and back side 12 of housing 14 to support one or more electronic devices such as PCBs. These devices, e.g., PCBs, can be held stationary and in place by heat stake posts 26. Housing 14 can also include connector shroud portion 16, which allows electrical connections, i.e., wires, cables, etc., to penetrate housing 14 and make electrical connection with any of the electronic devices disposed within the interior of housing 14 of module 10.
Conventional breather structure or vent structure 18 is formed in back side 12 of housing 14. Breather structure 18 includes multiple through holes 24 which penetrate back side 12 of housing 14 to vent housing 14 to the external environment. This structure suffers some intrinsic disadvantages. For example, during inclement weather conditions or under poor road conditions, venting holes 24 can become plugged and/or blocked by dirt, salt, debris, water, snow, ice, and/or other foreign material, which can cause degradation in operation of radar sensor module 10.